BloodClaw
BloodClaw is a secluded island far off the coast of Everett WA. It is an area only identifiable to supernatural creatures, those with magical abilities, or those who have been to it before, as it exists solely on a different plain of existence. It is land filled to the brim with magical energy, causing it to increase in size by a few miles every year. Supposedly, it came into existence around the late 1700s to early 1800s, and its inhabitants reflect that. There is much civilization within BloodClaw, a civilization which is of high similarity to 1800s western America, cowboys and all. All the inhabitants however, are machines. Humanoids made from gears and pistons, powered and given life via magic. None of them are female however, BloodClaw's inhabitants are exclusively male, mainly because reproduction is non-existent, new habitats just appear on the island every time it grows. Technology and society in BloodClaw, despite being advanced, has never gone beyond the western style, due to the nature of said society. The inhabitants are immune to death. They can be killed, but their bodies will reappear in random locations and they will reawaken. Due to this lack of permanent consequence, BloodClaw is a lawless frontier. The island's natives are killed by each other every single day, only to return to life hours later. Crime is at an all time high, everyone must fend for themselves, robberies, murders and even kidnapping people from human civilization are seen as everyday society. To stave off death for at least a day in BloodClaw, one must forgo all their morals. Death is of little consequence-at least to the natives-so ending another's life is no issue. Outsiders, as in visitors to BloodClaw, do not share this luxury, if an outsider were to die in BloodClaw, then they would stay dead. The inhabitants are fine no matter how many times they die however, they are hardened men from "birth". Due to this strange occurrence, you don't so much "survive" in BloodClaw, rather you "Avoid an annoying trip" In BloodClaw, being outcasted and hunted into death is just Tuesday. History Towns Raven: Fuldor: Bladewater: Wind chest: Carterval: Stillmire: Outsiders Outsiders, AKA humanity and the supernatural, have next to no authority in BloodClaw. They will stay dead if killed, and are near powerless against BloodClaw natives without proper experience. Unfortunately, some larger scale gangs in BloodClaw often journey to the human realm as raids. Usually it's to see what kind of otherworldly treasures can be harvested from humanity, but sometimes a inhabitant of the human realm is kidnapped and brought to BloodClaw. Since there is no reproduction in BloodClaw, anything sexual is non-existent. So instead of being made into slaves for pleasure or labor, kidnapped outsiders are either studied to assist combat against them, or more commonly, they are killed and harvested. BloodClaw natives do not eat, as they receive their sustenance from only liquid, which is usually alcohol. Thus, meat from outsiders is discarded. It's the skin that's valued. Human skin is moderately valued in BloodClaw. Anyone can grab a boat and take a human back to the island. However, supernatural skin is much more valuable: Vampire skin is of very similar quality to human skin, thus it is nothing special. Werewolf skin on the other hand is far more unique and challenging to acquire. In BloodClaw, the fur alone is worth thousands, and only the richest men have it lining their walls and floors. However, a single scale from a Dragon could make a BloodClaw native a billionaire, and only a handful of BloodClaw natives have access to such valuable treasures. Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Islands